


Saved By Sherlock Holmes (Again and Again and Again)

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Ninjas - Freeform, based off of savedbyholmes, hiding behind a curtain, ninja girls, savedbyholmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's blog post after Sherlock saves him (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved By Sherlock Holmes (Again and Again and Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShezzasCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/gifts), [savedbyholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=savedbyholmes).



> The first part is a blog post, the second is the boys in real life, with a bit of John editing his blog post. I'm apologizing beforehand for trying to mimic John's writing. He really isn't cut out for the job.

**Saved by Sherlock Holmes (Again and Again and Again)**

This morning I was in the flat, minding my own business when a ninja burst in through the door. An  _actual_ ninja, black clothes and mask and everything. All I had was a cup of tea and the post from yesterday morning. Of course, I tried to reason with him. That went as well as you'd expect it to.

To my surprise, instead of pulling out one of her swords, the ninja reached inside her coat and pulled out a white wash cloth. It was doused in chloroform and I was out like a light. When I woke up I was blindfolded and in a moving vehicle. I kept silent and hoped that my captors wouldn't notice that I was awake. They foolishly said what car type I was in, a white van. I carefully texted Sherlock about the van and the criminal and kept up my appearance of being knocked out. Finally, we arrived at a house, and I was carried inside. They set me up on a chair and ripped my blindfold off. I clearly remember one of them saying "See how he likes this when he wakes up." My hands and feet were bound tightly with rope.

I pretended to become aware slowly, and when I opened my eyes I saw a camera. One of the women walked back into the room and ordered me to say certain words for Sherlock. Apparently, Sherlock had a day to solve their puzzle before they killed me. They looked at my pocket and found my phone. It was taken away quickly, and I was told it was dumped in a nearby river. So much for texting Sherlock more clues, though I wasn't sure how they expected me to get to my phone with my hands tied behind my back and my phone in my front pocket.

Later, one of the doors opened. I assumed it was to give me food, like they had been doing throughout the day. Instead, it was Sherlock. He untied me and urged me to get up quickly. I saw why as we hid behind a curtain in the corner. At least fifteen women came in, all dressed similarly to the first I saw along with two other people, a man in a suit and a woman in rags, in the center of the huge gathering.

The women looked around, seeing that I was not in the chair. The man spoke about what a shame it was that I couldn't be there to witness and save the girl. I almost pushed out of the curtains, but Sherlock grabbed my hand and his eyes said "Stay put." A few seconds later, the woman in rags asked for all the ninjas to leave, and the man told them to go. As soon as they were all out and the door closed, the girl pulled out a hand gun and shot the business man in the head.

She left and I saw her go through the window I was standing in front of. I couldn't say for sure what she looked like, she had a Burqa on the whole time. Sherlock and I made our exit through the window and called the police. We almost were reported as suspects anyway, but we convinced the well-meaning citizen that we were with the Yard. Eventually Greg came and sorted it out so that we could go home.

So I've just been saved by Sherlock Holmes. Again. It happens far too often for my liking. Although, when you're living with a detective that solves murders and has enemies, I guess it's going to happen.

* * *

Sherlock looked over John's shoulder as he finished the blog post.

"John."

"Hmm?" John was still focused on his typing.

"They're going to know."

"Who is going to know what, Sherlock? We're not all mind readers." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I don't read minds, John, I deduce. The readers are going to know we're a couple. The hand holding and the bit with the eyes are a dead give away."

"You said you're okay with it." They had talked before about going public, John wanted to wait a little while. Sherlock had said he was fine whenever as long as he knew when it happened (they both would have to deal with the media shitstorm, and Sherlock needed to prepare).

"You never said you were." Sherlock replied. John shrugged.

"You want to do it?" John asked.

"I said it was fine, didn't I?"

"Alright." John said, editing a couple words on the last sentences.

_Although, when you're dating a detective that solves murders and has enemies, I guess it's going to happen._

Sherlock read it and nodded. "I hope I'm always there to save you." He said softly. John smiled and kissed him, shutting his laptop. He would deal with all the comments tomorrow.


End file.
